This invention relates to a latching mechanism for securing electrical connectors in a mated condition and in particular to a slide latch that will withstand greater forces that tend to unmate the connectors, and permits slide latches to be used when stacking connectors or when mounting connectors in closer side-by-side spacing than when prior art slide latches were employed.
Slide latches for securing two connectors together are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,003 and 4,568,135, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The latching member in the prior art slide latches has spaced side rails that extend beyond the profile of the connectors secured together and thereby necessitate that connector assemblies including such slide latches occupy more space for mounting than connectors not including such a slide latch. Furthermore, the slide latches could withstand forces tending to unmate the mated connectors secured by the slide latch up to about forty pounds. When the known slide latches are subjected to greater forces tending to unmate the mated connectors secured thereby, the slide latch failed with the result that the connectors could not be assured of being maintained in a mated position.